A King VS His Sons
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: King Lauhin decides to have some fun with his seven sons. Tickle story! :) A belated Birthday story for guest reviewer runninontheriver by guestsurprise. :) I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A belated Birthday story for runninontheriver by guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. King Lauhin, Bliss, Jest, Jovi, Jape, Jocu, Blithe, Vivo, Adulato, Vibracio, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**A King VS His Sons**

King Lauhin was chuckling as he saw his sons pacing back and forth. He knew that Queen Bliss went to create more peace between realms and the sons needed to be at the castle to refresh themselves.

"You all appear uninterested in your daily activities," Lauhin said, now having Adulato and Vibracio staring and interested on what happened. Amio and Vivo were walking around the room in a bored fashion.

"We are just a bit bored, Father," Amio admitted.

"We know we need to be relaxing to restore our strength but there is nothing to do," Vivo said, now waving his tail slowly.

"How about this? How about we restore your strength a bit faster?" Lauhin smirked, now making his two friends slowly back away.

"Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?" Adulato winked.

"Oh, yes. Those princes better keep their eyes open!" Vibracio winked.

Lauhin then leaned on his knees as he was sitting on his throne and beckoned his younger two sons to go and get all of their brothers.

"And just what are you up to?" Adulato chuckled, now leaning down in front of Lauhin.

"You both shall see very soon. But first, I need all of my sons," Lauhin winked, now seeing all of his sons come and sit in front of his throne.

"You called for us, Father? Is everything well?" Jest asked.

"Yes. I left a beautiful maiden to come at your request," Blithe soothed. Jocu rolled his eyes.

"Blithe, can you ever think of anything but female Lauhinians?" Jocu asked, now eyeing him curiously.

"Of course. I think of females from all kinds of realms," Blithe winked flirtatiously.

"You are hopeless; one's own beauty should have the most attention if I do say so myself," Jape replied, now flexing his own muscles.

"Listen to me, my sons. I want to renew your strength; that is why you all were summoned," Lauhin explained.

"Oh?" Jovi asked. "How would that work, Father? We only need a few days to renew it ourselves."

"No, my son. I wish to do it this time. I am going to…help the process," Lauhin chuckled, now standing and taking off his crown and mantle. All of the sons' eyes were big and they all slowly stood and began backing up.

"Brothers…we know what this means," Jovi gulped, now backing up faster.

"Father, you can't be serious! You can't tickle us!" Jape protested, now backing up even more!

"And why not? You all need renewing and I know how to cure the boredom I have seen. All you all need is a few tickles to be renewed once I catch you," Lauhin chuckled.

"So the chase and tickle routine, hmm?" Adulato laughed out.

"This will be interesting," Vibracio smiled, now crossing his arms over his chest.

"Father! This is not necessary!" Jest huffed, now trying to dodge a grab from his father!

"I have already been tickled by all the aliens yesterday! I don't need to be renewed!" Amio said, now backing up more.

"Oh, come now…are you all afraid to take on Father? He has to catch us before he can tickle us. Right, Father?" Jocu asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That is correct. Now I will give you all a few minutes to flee. One…," Lauhin started.

"HUH?! Father, no! We shouldn't have to do this!" Jape pleaded.

"Two…," Lauhin said, now getting down on all fours.

"Run for it!" Vivo said, now taking off like mad out of the large golden doors.

"We have no choice! Hang on!" Jovi said, now pushing Amio to hurry and run!

"THREE!" Lauhin bellowed, now chasing after all seven sons. All seven sons took off and ran for all they were worth! Their father was on their tails!

As they ran, Lauhin was the closest to Blithe, who was currently running past the garden! He was gaining on him and fast.

"FATHER, NO!" Blithe howled, now feeling Lauhin grab his tail and pin him down.

"I've got you, my little flirt. You always had charm, now how about you feeling the charm for once?" Lauhin laughed, now tickling Blithe around his collar bone and tickling him around neck! Blithe's face immediately turned red and he began thrashing!

"STAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THAT TICKLES TOO MUCH!" Blithe laughed out, now thrashing hard.

"You always tease females, so you deserve a bit of teasing my son," Lauhin laughed, now tickling Blithe now on his abs and ears! Blithe began thrashing even more and Lauhin finally had mercy and let him go. Blithe then stood up and gave his father a pout.

"Come now…I wasn't ready," Blithe protested playfully.

"Now, no pouting; you are feeling refreshed now, are you not?" Lauhin smiled, now giving him a small noogie. Blithe grinned in response and then returned to the throne room to wait for the capture of his other brothers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lauhin spotted Jape and he was literally on his heels as his son began climbing trees and swinging better than Tarzan himself!

"You won't be able to get away from me that fast, Jape!" Lauhin laughed, now gaining on his son.

"Oh come now, Father. I can climb trees better than all of my brothers and I am not easy to catch in the jungle," Jape winked confidently, now flipping into a higher tree branch.

"That confidence will be your undoing today!" Lauhin laughed, now flipping up to another tree branch too!

"Oh, Father. We all know that the most handsome and talented is not easily caught," Jape cooed positively, now dodging from Lauhin's tail that almost grabbed his wrist. "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, Father!"

"So you are sure that you will escape a tickle torture hmmm?" Lauhin chuckled, now leaning against the tree and making a complicated hand motion to the tree.

"Oh course! Why no one can outsmart GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jape said, now feeling the feather trees capture him. Lauhin ordered them to capture him as he was too busy boasting about himself! "N-NO! Let go! I command you, tree!"

"Sorry Jape…they will only answer to me for now. Now how about I get those ticklish ankles and thighs of yours?" Lauhin laughed.

"Father, no! NO! I'm too old for this! I don't need tickling! I'm barely even ticklish anymore!" Jape protested as he squirmed and flexed to break free of the tree.

Lauhin said nothing and only began tickling his son! Jape immediately began bucking and squirming and threw his head back!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HALT, STOP! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jape laughed.

"Jape, come now. Give up," Lauhin winked playfully.

"NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVER!" Jape laughed out. Lauhin arched his eyebrow and began tickling in between his toes!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY! OKAY! FAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHTHER, HALT!" Jape laughed out. Lauhin only chuckled as the tree let him go and Jape began brushing his fur.

"That was not necessary! I only gave in because I just took a shower," Jape huffed with a wave of his tail.

"Keep talking, Jape, and you may end up in my grasp again," Lauhin commented, now looking like he would lunge again. Jape let out a startled shout and ran up the tree.

"Alright, alright! I will head back to the castle!" Jape chuckled without heat, now heading away. Lauhin only smiled and then turned at smelling his other sons' scents.

"Amio…Vivo…here I come." Lauhin chuckled, now bounding off on all fours!

* * *

_A second later…_

Meanwhile, Vivo and Amio were bounding through the tickle jungle because they knew Lauhin was chasing them!

"He's near, I know it!" Vivo panted.

"But where is he?!" Amio panicked, now looking around. Suddenly they saw the king appear upside down and grinning deviously.

"Right here, my sons." He said in a devious tone. Vivo and Amio then shouted as they were now upside down and their father was going to town on their stomachs, abs, and underarms.

"FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATHER, PUT US DOWN!" Vivo cried out, laughing hard.

"WE'RE UPSIDE DOWN! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Amio belted out in glee! But their laughter went up two octaves as Lauhin tickled their ears and neck simultaneously!

"Give in, my sons?" he smirked.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Vivo laughed.

"MERCY! MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERCY!" Amio belted out. Jest saw that his father had his brothers and as the eldest, he was willing to 'sacrifice' himself.

"Father!" Jest called, making Lauhin turn sharply. "Come! I am ready for your challenge!" He laughed, now bounding off.

"Jest, you will definitely feel what it means to laugh for that statement," Lauhin said lowly and making the two younger ones shudder! Lauhin finally had mercy on his sons and let them go because Jest was next on the list! He took off after his eldest and trapped him in a nearby meadow!

And what a catch it was! Jest was very strong, but Lauhin was stronger; he pinned him down and tickled the living daylights out of his chin and tail! It was at least five minutes before he let him go!

"YOU'RE TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERRIBLE!" Jest belted out, now struggling to get free.

"Face it…you're GAH!" Lauhin gasped as he felt something pounce on him and let Jest go. Jest sat up and laughed as Jocu and Lauhin were circling each other.

"I knew you would come. You always are the one who is the most of a challenge to catch. But I always do," Lauhin smirked now circling his red-furred son.

"Come now, Father. I am the only one who can…give you a challenge," Jocu winked, now running and bounding off with Lauhin in tow. Jocu was very swift and raced through the tall grass!

"This will not help you!" Lauhin said, now whistling. Jocu's eyes widened as he looked up and saw tickle dragons coming! "Now!"

And with that, they all flew down and blocked Jocu from running any further. Jocu came to a fast halt and tripped into a nearby pond! Lauhin stopped at the water's edge and chuckled. Jocu was definitely one of the most entertaining.

"Now that wasn't funny," Jocu said, now surfacing and playfully splashing his father. Lauhin, in response, dove in after him and wrapped Jocu in his now three tails! Jocu smirked and bit down playfully on a nearby tail!

"OUCH! Jocu, you biter!" Lauhin growled without heat, now pinning Jocu down and tickling him from head to toe!

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI CAN HANDLE THIS!" Jocu laughed, now squirming hard!

"Sure. But can you handle…this?" Lauhin smirked, now ghosting his hands into Jocu's chest and tickling him from the inside out!

"NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! THAT'S CHEATING! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT'S CHEATING!" Jocu belted out, now lashing and dashing around.

"Oh actually, it is very fair," the black king chuckled, now leaning back and letting two extra arms emerge!

"NO! THE SECRET WEAPON!" Jocu cried out in shock! For it was true, Lauhin now had six arms!

"Oh, yes…," Lauhin said evilly, now going to town on his son! Jocu laughed out harder and harder and it was no wonder; this secret weapon was meant just for a son like Jocu! The others weren't as naughty as Jocu, so they didn't get this one….yet.

After a moment, Lauhin let his extra set disappear and he let his son up. As they walked back to the throne room, the sons all glomped their father.

"That was awesome!" Vivo laughed.

"Let's do it again!" Amio smiled.

"Yes! Please!" Jovi chimed in.

"I will be more prepared next time," Jape smirked.

"And I will be more resistant," Jest smiled deviously.

"And I will make sure to hide better!" Blithe laughed.

"And I will be ready to take you on again," Jocu winked.

"And I will be ready for each and every one of you," Lauhin chuckled, now grabbing all of his sons and the romp began again as the king playfully wrestled his sons.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: This was a birthday request done for runninontheriver! Happy Birthday and enjoy!**

**To guestsurprise: Lauhin can manifest two other arms?! Mind. Blown. XD**

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Jovi chuckled to himself! He knew that his father hadn't gotten him and he was happy! He felt quite clever.

"I was the only one that wasn't caught," Jovi smirked to himself.

"Oh Jovi~," a voice purred. Jovi paused a moment and saw his father motion to the other brothers to leave. "Jovi…I wish to speak to you alone."

"W-Why?" Jovi asked, now feeling nervous.

"You shall see," Lauhin smirked evilly. Jovi gulped hard! He knew there was going to be some repercussions from earlier!

Once the brothers were gone, Lauhin got down on all fours and approached his middle son.

"You thought you escaped me, didn't you?" He smirked.

"B-But Father, you never found me!" Jovi said.

"Of course not. I wish to deal with YOU personally. I overheard from a few knights that you thought of challenging me after I tickled the living daylights out of Jest." Lauhin said lowly.

Sweet realm! He knew of Jovi's plan! How did he find out?! Well no time to think about that now! Right now, he needed to find a way to escape!

"Uh, Father…that was uh…just a joke!" Jovi laughed nervously.

"Hmmm~ a joke, you say?" Lauhin purred.

"Yes! I promise! See, I'm laughing! Ha…ha…ha!" Jovi tried to laugh, but his father wasn't buying it!

"Jovi…you have 3 seconds to run." Lauhin said, now crouching.

You didn't need to tell Jovi twice! He took off madly out the door and ran up the stairs. He then turned and looked over his shoulder and yelled! Lauhin was running up the banister at a rapid speed as he was running up the stairs! How an 8 foot tall king could balance on a banister was beyond him!

"WHAT?!" Jovi shouted in shock.

"Trust me…you've seen nothing yet!" Lauhin said, now pouncing at him. But Jovi ducked and managed to flip into a nearby room. He then shut the door and began barricading it with everything he could find!

"There! That should do it!" Jovi smiled proudly at the blocked door.

"You sure?" A voice asked.

"Yes, I…," Jovi then whirled around midsentence and shouted as his father was looking down on him and wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Blast his teleportation skills!

"NO!" Jovi shouted as he was whisked up and tossed on the couch, Snuggles! Jovi tried to get loose but Snuggles had a firm grip on him!

"Hold him, Snuggles," Lauhin chuckled, now sitting on Jovi's thighs and manifesting his extra two arms. He then went on full attack on his neck, shoulders, and stomach!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jovi laughed out.

"This is what the ringleader gets," Lauhin teased, now going to town on his ears.

"FAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATHER STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Jovi laughed.

"Are you begging already? Absolutely not," Lauhin laughed darkly, now wiggling each claw in between his son's toes as he grabbed his ankles.

"NO! NO! NOT THE TOES! NOT THE TOES! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jovi belted out as he thrashed.

"Oh? Is my little ringleader ticklish?" Lauhin cooed in his ears as he bit the ears gently.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARRY!" Jovi pleaded.

"Are you really, little one?" Lauhin teased more.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES SWEET REALM YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES!" Jovi laughed.

Lauhin nodded and finally let his son go. Snuggles did the same as the young prince got up to get his bearings.

"Thahahahat was terrible," Jovi giggled, now seeing his father's extra arms sink back into his fur.

"I know that you were planning mischief, so I simply pretended not to find you because you were going to be my main target later. And let that be a lesson to you," Lauhin chuckled, now pinning him down and wrestling with him! A lesson to all…if you even try to plan a tickle assault…Lauhin will get you first before you get him!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Gotcha! ;) Did you guys think I forgot about Jovi?! Here is where Lauhin gets his little payback when he heard Jovi planning a playful assault. Only...Jovi got it first! XD Yes, I know. Fluff city, hmm? **

**To guestsurprise: Definitely fluff city. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
